Endanger us
by Ififall
Summary: Jonas debates with Mack over whether this covert compromise is worth it.
1. Don't stop for this Op

I've made a few code words up to make it seem more professional. It'll make sense When you've read it.

Jonas and Mack needed to finalise the plan. The rest of the guys weren't needed and were probably doing target practise or realistically they were at the local bar. They had decided to meet at a place that people stayed away from, because it was so far from base. Rumours were that some rookies were moving survival gear when one of the guys fell backwards and sliced his arm on a benchmade military knife. He felt like he was being pushed back, but his teamate, who was helping him carry out the kit, denied everything. The knife sliced through his radial artery and his teamate nearly broke his neck running out the door to get help before the kid passed out. It was nicknamed "the bloodshack" after that. People were saying that the place was haunted and guys used to bet each that they could stay there all night, but they never did.

Mack lightly opened the door and nodded a hello to Jonas before shutting the door and placing his water bottle on the table. Jonas also had designation papers that he was ruffling in his hands but that was just for show. They had each brought something to distract them when the conversation became too difficult. They sat there in silence. Jonas pretending to read the papers and Mack lifted the bottle up, but never let the water touch his lips. When they were certain that no-one was on the other side of the door, or that no-one was around the area to disturb them Jonas finally spoke.

"So Dirt Diver, are you ready to revisit and find a resolution to the hypothesis section of the desensitization of bloodshack?"

Mack nodded. Jonas realised that Mack was a kind of "less talk and more action" guy and in usual circumstances, well usual for the team, it was a great attitude to have, but not in this case. Jonas needed to have him fully on board and was getting ready to throw quick fire questions at Mack to see if he had done his homework.

"When was this place made?"

"1999, Monday July 14th"

"Why are the wires disconnected and replaced with torches at night?"

"Dogs, and noisy wildlife"

Jonas for a moment felt bad. He didn't want to feel like he was pressurising Mack to do something that he didn't want to do. He was his senior in so many ways and knew that they couldn't afford to have any regret. Part of Jonas wanted to push Mack so hard that he would back out, but Jonas knew he wasn't dealing with some average Joe. This was a guy that would spend 11 hours in the dessert and then some without water to find a theologist that went Awol, or to protect someone, spray bullets as fast as a fingersnap. The guys in the lower ranks joked that he was superhuman. Jonas wondered how this guy protected himself when he was in his own little word. Maybe being around family when he got home made him feel invincible. But Jonas saw something else when he looked at him.

"Where are the nearest SOA's?"

"150 miles from here, including empty dens"

It started to get hot and Mack rubbed the plastic bottle across his forehead. Jonas could tell that he was getting frustrated but at the same time so was he. He wanted Mack to get at least one of these questions wrong so that he could call it off. Now today of all days he was acting like the smartest guy off base and it was getting a little irritating. Jonas suggested one other issue that may put a spanner in the works.

"Do you want to survey this place for another three weeks? Just until-

"We've surveyed it for up to 5 months this fall, I've made 3 locks with keys"

Mack wasn't stupid and was surprised that Jonas was trying to take him for an idiot. He knew what all the questions were really about. He knew Jonas was just waiting for him to back out, but that wasn't gonna happen. Molly had more chance of dropping 40 pounds in two weeks. He lowered his head. He knew he shouldn't be thinking things like that and was glad he didn't say it aloud. Jonas had another think coming if he thought Mack was going to give up. They had known each other for years and it troubled Mack to realise that Jonas still doubted him sometimes.

Jonas knew how hard it was for him to construct the locks along with the keys. The door was made from Oak imported from denver, and was really difficult to cut through. At this point Mack was also difficult to get through to as well, so Jonas decided to use friendliness instead.

"When did you become such a smart ass?"

"The same day you became a coward"

Jonas tried not to look shocked but he couldn't help it. He felt he didn't deserve that comment and was waiting for an apology, but he never got one. Why couldn't he see the reason he pulled back? Jonas didn't want Mack thinking he had the upper hand for too long so decided to use the trump card. He explained to Mack that once everything had been sorted and a time had been set, the flame was lit and the cannon would go off and there was no going back. Jonas explained that he wanted them both to be not a hundred, but one hundred and fifty percent sure that they would arrange this so there was no room for error. Mack rubbed the water bottle inbetween his palms.

"I remember when you were a ranger"

"Rangers grow up"

Mack knew that Jonas was conflicted and wanted to say something to reassure him, but kept his mouth shut. He knew he had crossed a line when he called him a coward, but it was a line he had to cross. He wanted to let Jonas know that he wasn't going to let him down, but felt that he should already know that. They had both waited to do this for such a long time and he didn't want this to be wrecked by Jonas's insecurities or petty name calling. He knew that Jonas and Molly had had their scrapes in their time, but this was different. If Mack went to far, he feared Jonas would detach himself from this, and it would be one hell of a missed opportunity.

"If you're feeling, thinking or breathing doubt, get out"

"Not a chance"

Jonas rested his hands on the table and stared at Mack, he moved the bottle from to the side of the table and gave him the same stare back, the sun revealing freckles on him that Jonas hadn't noticed before.

"Wouldn't Tiffy be more adequate?"

"I've kept tabs on Molly, but she ain't cutting the mustard"

"What? Jonas asked, but Mack ignored him.

"Tiffy's many things, but..........

"But?" Jonas leaned back as Mack forced out the words that made his voice crack.

"But she's not you"


	2. Noisy crisps and whirlwind trips

Mack went home and did the one of the things that helped him relax- training. He noted the car on the sidewalk and thought he'd better do his training in the garage. All this week they had been getting ready to protect this woman called Beverly Pritchard and Colonel Ryan was spitting fire over it because the army could have handled it weeks ago, but were stalling. The superior said that there were disagreements on plane landings and research backchecks, but the Colonel knew it was all bull. He warned the unit that they needed to be in tip-top shape mentally and physically to protect this woman that everybody knew, but no-one wanted to protect because she was a whiney, complaining, overbearing battleaxe. The guys had been struggling to contain their laughter when every time the Colonel said her name or mentioned the op in any way, he looked like he had stomach cramps. The guys knew that Charles was gonna pull a prank on Ryan whether it was asking him to do a video message and sending it to her by mistake, or sending expensive wine from Italy with a note with her copied handwriting that she love to spend more time with him. The guys agreed this would have to be a while after this PA was over so that no-one lost their job over it.

Mack had just finished doing sit ups and began doing weights. He needed to focus on this mission, or anything else. He felt relived as Tiffy's car parked outside. She came up with a few shopping bags looking as radiant as ever. He went over to help her. Mack kissed her on the cheek and she looked at him and frowned.

"Are you going out jogging?"

Mack knew what was happening. "Who's coming over?"

"Just the girls for a drink"

Mack knew that Tiffy wanted him to go out so rang Charles to see if wanted to go out for a drink. Mac recommeded the local bar because he knew he wouldn't be there long. Charles around women was like having a dog on heat. Mack quickly got a shower and took the key for the back door. He walked to the bar and meet Charles there, with a huge grin on his face. A lot of women were in the bar and seemed to be single. Mack was a little confused.

"Is it ladies night?" He asked.

"It is when I'm here, what do you want to drink?"

Mack ordered a bottled water while Charles ordered another beer. They began talking about the prank that Charles was gonna pull, not using actual names of course, but just saying "he" and "she" Charles mentioned that he could get a plane to write a love note in the sky, or arrange to have them meet "by mistake" at a romantic hotel, even though it would cost a bomb. Mack nodded and decided to get Charles a little riled up.

"You've never thought about getting her yourself?"

"Mack, you know I would, but once she had a piece, she would want the whole meal"

Charles was getting louder and attracted the attention of a couple of women at a table. He got up and spoke to them, then came back and said they wanted to spend time with him alone. Unbeknown to Charles, that was the result that they had both wanted. Mack said, that considering they were both there it was kind of rude that the women didn't invite him too. Charles said that they probably noticed the wedding ring. Mack stared at it before telling Charles to have a night to remember and told him to lay off the alcohol tonight. Charles grabbed his beer off the table.

"Did I mention they're related?

"Grey, you're sick"

"So they tell me"

He walked off and Mack got up ready to head out before waving goodbye to Charles and sisters or cousins, whatever they were. Although Mack wanted to run back to the house he walked back slowly. He knew that if he was out of breath or broke a sweat it might bring attention to himself. As he approached the front of his house he noticed the new cars outside and knew tiffy was holding her own ladies night. He noticed sandra's, Connie's, Kim's and Molly's cars. He crept around to the back, feeling like a burglar at his own home. The girls were sleeping at a friends house so he had nothing to distract him. He approached the back door and looked for any SOA's. There were none. The socalising must be in the front room and Tiffy must have prepared drinks and food before hand, which surprised him. He put the key in the lock, opened the door went through the kitchen and up the stairs. He took his shoes off and placed them away from the bed. He crept across the landing, leaving the bedroom door open. He heard the women talking in the background and Tiffy was laughing a lot and he wondered if she was drunk. He took his phone out and dialled the code to access the tape recorder.

One he found the link he was able to hear what they were saying downstairs. The conversation went from money to kids to men to comments about the other wives on base. Tiffy started talking the new jeans that she got and how they cost more than she thought. Mack smiled. That's Tiffy always directing the focus on her. He grew bored and decided to rewind the tape so he could hear earlier conversations. Kim throwing a candle lit dinner for Bob, Sandra wanting a new car, connie's workplace, tiffy complaining about Mack being a tight-ass with money. Mack laid on the bed letting the words swim around his head when Molly mentioned a holiday. Mack raised himself up using torso strength alone, the exercise had come in handy. He made sure the door was closed and began to pay attention.

"Jonas has some free time finally"

"So what are you gonna do with it"

"Or with him?"

Mack tightened his grip on the phone. This was wrong and it was secret, so he had to calm down. He took a few deep breaths.

"There lots of things around the house that need fixing,so I'm..........."

This sentence Mack was unable to hear because one of the girls had begun eating potato chips and he figured it was Sandra, everyone was commenting that even though she had the baby, she was still eating for two. Mack fiddled around with the sound to try to recapture better reception. "Dammit" he whispered. He finally got it back and Molly had changed the subject, but the girls wouldn't let it go. For once Mack was pleased that women were so intrusive, especially in a pack.

"Go on holiday" Sandra said

"Where would you like to go?" Asked kim.

"Well he actually suggested Paris"

"Wow Jonas definitely wants a bite of your baguette"

The women burst out laughing and Mack stared at the phone in shock. There had to be some mistake. This had to have been before the bloodshack meeting. It had to be. Molly could have got the wrong end of the stick. Jonas may have travellled on romatic locations in the early days. But now? When he was needed? It was gonna be on a day off but to go out the country. Mack couldn't believe it. If Jonas got a call to come in, he'd have to be in the country and he would never switch his phone off. Mack closed the tape recorder connection on his phone while leaving it still on, and called his boss.

"Blane" Said Jonas.

"Paris?" Asked Mack in a questioning tone.

"It was a sheet that kept her warm" Said Jonas.

"Paris"

"Sergeant I didn't know I camped with string"

"You delegate me the "bloodshack" and she gets Paris"

"She is NS. Do you expect me to ditch my compass?"

"No, but you can crap on another site"

Mack switched the phone off and changed roughly into baggy sweats. Jonas was still doing the talk in code and he was still annoyed at him. DOB was still in motion so of course Mack had devised ways to know what they were up to, and by saying the "camped with string" lines Jonas was surprised at being found out. NS meant North star. If Jonas was so concerned about Molly, why had DOB even taken place?. Mack was not going to fall for this anymore. He felt like he was driving a car with sugar in the tank. He knew he would have to face Jonas tommorrow but would respect him just as a leader and talk to him unless spoken to. If Jonas really wanted to take part in DOB he would have to stop given Mack the runaround. If not, then he hoped Blane had a fantastic weekend in paris because Mack was prepared to welcome him back with uncensored Hell.


	3. Work out to pass out

N: I know Hector's dead, but I just had to put him in here.

Jonas couldn't help the fact that Mack was angry, but wasn't going to go out of his way to make Mack feel secure. This wasn't a mission, that was on tomorrow. Jonas put his phone in the drawer when he heard Molly come in. She put her bag on a chair and smiled at him. He asked her how her night went.

"It was just another girls night"

"Was Mack in?"

"I didn't see him"

This was another reason Molly was a great Army wife. She gave him answers that were open to interpretation. She could have said no, because she never saw him tonight, but they both realised that just because she didn't see him, it didn't mean he wasn't there. Jonas was now about 80% sure that his gut instinct was right. He didn't know what trick Mack had pulled to get that information but he knew that he had to have been in the house. In missions Mack followed instructions to the letter step by step. But Jonas knew that judging by the anger in Mack's voice, the call had been impulsive. So he'd called either straight after he'd heard it, or a few minutes later. Jonas didn't want to become Mack's enemy so would stay out of Mack's way tomorrow. They were being briefed on the protection of Miss Pritchard, so it would just be a day of meetings, run-throughs and paperwork. He watched his wife get changed. Molly settled in close beside him and rested her head on his chest. Jonas reminded himself that he may rub people up the wrong way through misunderstandings, but he would always have his wife's support. He smiled to himself as he turned out the light.

The next day the guys met up in the meeting room and Colonel Ryan went through the routine procedures and health and safety checks on the present P.A. They went through timings and the process of a fire drill to overall monitoring. By the end of the day the guys were exhausted just from boredom. Jonas wanted to go over safety points but the Colonel had a meeting so he suggested that he should go and talk it over with Mack or another one of his team. Jonas knew what Mack was going to be like around him and didn't want to deal with his spite while talking about something so important, so he spoke it over with Hector. Hector rolled down the map of the building and wrote down their whole route while putting big red crosses where the safety points where. When they were both satisfied, they talked it over with the rest of the guys. It was nearing the end of the working day and Bob shook Jonas's hand and wished him good luck on his trip while Hector and Charles gathered around Jonas to talk to him about the big weekend while he just wanted to re-cap on the instructions that they had been through today. He began to bring out a checklist that Hector and Charles laughed at.

"Guys this is serious, we should recap on-"

"Where are you taking her?" Hector asked.

"Somewhere hot with action or somewhere quiet and peaceful?" Charles questioned.

"Somewhere where there are no team mates disobeying orders" said Jonas.

They both laughed and wished him and Molly a good time. They left him with the checklist still in his hand, but he was certain that they would be able to do the drill on their own. He knew Mack hadn't come out yet and looked at the checklist, using that as an excuse to wait for him. he straightened himself up when he saw Mack come out of the base entrance. Mack was carrying a rusksack, probably with extra clothes. Jonas saw that as a way of offering his assistance.

"Need help with that?" Jonas asked.

"I'm good" said Mack curtly.

"Gerhardt, I need go over PPP's do you have time?"

"Have fun with Mol, gotta go"

Mack Marched ahead of him and Jonas stared at him until he got in his truck. He knew calling out loud or on the phone would prove futile, so he ran towards it. Mack but the key in the ignition but thought it would be disrespectful if he drove off, so held off driving. Jonas reached the vehicle and rested his palm on the roof.

"Avoid me all you want, but that doesn't change the fact that you're my number two. I'll see you on the 10th"

Mack was silent and Jonas leaned off the truck. Mack started the car and drove off. He looked annoyed but Jonas tried not to pay that any mind. Mack had let him say his piece and that was some improvement. He had arranged to take Molly to a hotel in Florida. He'd decided against Paris. He set off to his own car to tell her the news. Molly was a little surprised, but claimed that any time alone was fine with her. They spent the night talking and packing, so in the morning they were good to go. They took the car and drove all the way there. It was cheaper than a taxi. When they reached Molly was totally knackered, and Jonas carried their bags to reception. They checked in, and their room was on the third floor, which peed them off even more. They got room service and ordered pancakes with maple syrup and waffles in in chocolate sauce. They saved some for later and Jonas suggested that they go out, Molly didn't want to but agreed. If they did things that he wanted to do, then they could maybe have more trips like this in the future. They went downstairs and took part in a wine tasting promotion, took a peek at egyptian style museum next to the hotel, walked and talked along the beach returned and had a few more drinks at the bar. When they got back to their rooms Molly couldn't help but long for an injection romance but that could probably happen on their next trip. She hoped he would make it up to her the next day, when she wasn't feeling so tipsy.

Mack also had an action packed weekend, and all activities were done sober. He worked at the base with the guys in the afternoon and got Hector to take down notes to show the boss when he got back. He did some target practice with Charles and had a drink with him after. He cleaned his truck, had dinner with Tiffy and the girls and promised them that he'd take them rock climbing someday. He would do it too. He didn't break his promises. He spent the next day at the base again with guys doing routine drills and obstacle courses. Helping guys with test driving and ambush rough drafts, until he got told that he could leave. He didn't want to go home yet so went to a place called "Heavy distance" which did assault courses. He did about four of those and timed himself. He frowned when he realised he didn't really get any better since the last time. He wasn't focused. He drove home and made himself a snack. Tiffy and the kids were having dinner, and even though he could have sat down with them, he just got some water and asked the kids how their days had been. By the time the kids were in bed he was relaxing on the sofa with Tiffy he was just getting into watching talkshow trash when Tiffy wrapped her arms around him and began kissing his neck.

"Tiff, I'm watching this"

"We can watch it upstairs"

Mack stared at the TV hoping she would get the message. He was tired from paperwork, recaps, obstacles and he knew he'd have to motivate himself. Tiffy turned the TV off and sat in his lap and kissed his forehead. He lifted her back on the sofa. She squinted at him.

"Go, I'll be there soon"

She smiled and rushed upstairs. Mack faked a smile back and waited until she was upstairs and then checked both his phones for messages. There was nothing. He felt like nothing. He walked upstairs to give his wife what she wanted and locked the door.


	4. Embarrassing fuelled intentions

[This is the "eye opener" chapter. But I won't go too far, I swear]

The drunken couple woke up out of their sleep deprived stupor. They had to get up. Jonas had seen a banner that promoted Sunday competitions just off the highway before they got to the main road and wanted to see what it was about. It was for couples, apparently. Jonas slipped into the shower and urged Molly to get out off bed. The confined space, and the water made his voice sound echoing and hollow, and Jonas knew that she hated that. Molly was alreay stressed out, but dragged her feet out of bed. She wished he had told her about this last night, so that she could have stayed off the alcohol. She knew that Jonas thought it would be a good surprise, but his version and her version of a surprise differed. Obstacle courses were what you planned for new soldiers, not middle aged wives. Jonas was out of the shower and changed in a flash. Molly got a shower and changed into the most comfortable clothes that she could find. She was pleased when the sun started rising up out of the morning clouds.

"Are you ready?" Jonas asked

Molly nodded and grabbed her bag but Jonas took it for her. They checked they hadn't left anything behind and also took the pancakes and waffles. They got downstairs thanked the staff spread some tips and checked out. Jonas hurried to the car and put the bags in the trunk. Molly got in the car. Jonas grabbed the pancake container and gave it to her. Then Jonas drove to where he thought this course was being set up.

"You're really excited about this, you've been on them before"

"Yes, but never with you"

Molly knew he was going to treat this like a training drill. She'd never seen that side of Jonas before and at this point didn't want to. She'd imagined what he'd be like at these kind of events but didn't dwell on it because when Jonas came home he wasn't a sergeant, he was a father and a husband and that was good enough for her. She just hoped that he would go easy on her and realise that she had her limitations. They were nearing the end of the highway when Jonas noticed the banner. He turned in to see couples with raincoats on a open field. Men were bringing out equipment left right and centre, and Molly began to feel nervous. The handymen set up wire and wooden beams, cargo nets, climbing ropes, vertical poles and this menacing looking wooden wall that was way taller than her husband. She began to feel mad at Jonas for bringing her here. The men ordered the participants to go to the hall to put their belongings in. She began trudging along until one of the women came too close to her and adjusted her backpack which hit Molly in the face. The woman weakly apologised and carried on talking to her partner. When the men had finished a guy in an army uniform told them to get in starting postions along the taped line. The Army clothed guy said that they would do the obstacle course three times. They would get timed and their times would be added up. The couple with the overall shortest time won.

"Molly could feel Jonas's determination. It was bigger than the both of them. They braced themselves for the whistle, then they all set off. Molly was able to get under the nets and across the wooden beams quite carefully then headed to the climbing ropes. She felt a scratch on her and turned to see the backpack woman that she saw earlier grasping for a rope, she had quite long nails and said sorry before looking at Molly up and down and struggling to control her laughter. This was the last straw for Molly, who climbed up the rope with all the strength she could muster. She might lose the course overall, but as god as her witness, she vowed to beat the spoilt horsey looking heffer. Jonas called to her shouting words of encouragement. He couldn't start on the wall until she had finished. They had to start together. Jonas did the wall in the quickest time he could, climbing the wall rungs with expertise. Molly tried to stick close with him, but when he finished, he could see her begin to struggle.

"Come on Molly, stretch yourself, that's it, use your core"

Poor Jonas. He didn't realise that after a baby, Molly didn't really have a core. She just had weak stomach muscles under a layer of fat. Jonas was getting impatient when he saw that couples were overtaking them and on their second lap. When Molly finished the wall they had to start again. Jonas completed the 2nd and 3rd lap easily, but when Molly began to get muddled, he started barking out orders.

"Honey go over to the left not the right"

"Use your knees to elevate your body"

"Don't just lie there Moll, crawl"

Molly was getting tired. Not so much of the course, but of her husband. He only had to look at her to know that she was going to find this hard, so how could he blame her? They finished all 3 laps and they had come second to last. Jonas looked a little disappointed but kissed Molly on the cheek and told her well done. Molly patted him on the back as they went to the hall to collect their things. They got back to the car. They were silent and Molly knew that Jonas was annoyed that they had nearly come last so decided to set out a discussion.

"I'm not a new recruit, you knew that was difficult for me"

"I know" said Jonas, who didn't want to fall into her trap.

"I did what I could"

"But did you..........I mean, really?

"I knew it! You think I was deliberately slow"

"I didn't mean that" sighed Jonas trying to back-pedal.

"Just drive"

Jonas didn't know what to say but did think that she could have tried harder. Maybe because it was such a physical activity, she allowed herself to give up. When they got home Jonas made himself a snack, because Molly had taken all the pancakes and waffles upstairs. She probably did it just to spite him, and to remind him that she was never going to go on another obstacle course again. With Molly giving him the silent treatment, Jonas actually found himself looking forward to going to the base tomorrow.

Mack got up and took an extra pair of clothes with him to get ready for this protection drill. The papers that Hector had written up just to recap were still in the meeting room. As Jonas had reminded him last week, he was a number 2, so he had to get there to recieve a catch-up on any news and to set a good example. When he got there, he went to his locker where he put his bag, and said hello to the Colonel. The Colonel had no new updates so he went to the meeting room to get Hector's paper's only to find they were already on the table-in the boss's hands.

"Morning Gerhardt"

"Mornin' boss"

Jonas gave him some of Hector's papers and Jonas opened his mouth to speak but Bob, Charles and Hector came in. Bob said a quiet hello to them all while Jonas nodded at all of them. He wanted to focus on a recap of what happened while he had been gone, and move forward to rehearse the protection drill, but he knew that would have to wait.

"So" said Charles, "Tell us about the big weekend"

"Yeah, where did you go, what did you do?" Asked Hector.

Jonas thought that the quicker he told them the quicker they could go back to the task in hand.

"We went to a hotel, did wine tasting, went to a museum walked to the beach, went to the bar"

"And?" Charles said loudly.

"Well guys, this is where the action comes in so brace yourselves"

Charles and Hector leaned forward and Bob tried to pretend not to be as interested as them, but he was.

"The next day, in morning that looked like the dead of night, I took her in the car a little off the highway to..........an obstacle course"

"What?" Said Charles.

Jonas laughed as he saw the disappointment on their faces. They retaliated by scrunching paper up into balls from the table and throwing them at him. They started the recap on what Jonas had missed, which by their own admission, hadn't been much. Then they began to talk about the drill with Miss Pritchard they were going to act it out in about half an hour. They went through the route places, safety positions, possible problems, health concerns, postions of standing guard, and different scenarios that could happen. When they finished Jonas said the guys could go on a break, so Bob, Charles and Hector did, but Mack stayed behind, knowing that Jonas would want his opinion.

"So Gerhardt, any concerns or queries?"

"No boss"

"Any excess ideas or easier routes?

"No Sir"

"Did you win the course?"

Jonas didn't really think that Mack cared, but answered him anyway.

"No. We failed"

Jonas kept the fact that they had nearly come last from his colleague. As a leader, even a personal loss, was a bad one. If Mack knew he may tell the others or use it against him to throw back in his face later. Mack felt a little bad for Jonas, he hated being beaten at anything, he was the same too. God knows how he would have fared on the same course with Tiffy. She wouldn't be seen dead near one of those. He tried to cheer him up.

"In singles you know you'd kick ass, right?"

"yeah right"

Jonas was glad that they were on more friendlier terms.

"I'm sorry for not telling you-" Jonas started to say.

"Don't be"

"I know you're monitoring Molly"

Mack looked at the floor, he knew that he was going to be challenged about this sooner or later, but couldn't find the words to get himself out of that hole. Fortunately for him, he didn't have to.

Jonas carried on. "Why don't you dismiss yourself from that Op, and monitor me instead"

Mack stared at him in shock and nodded while Jonas put on his professional front as his team came back from break. They did the drill without any problems. Jonas went back home to try to patch things up with Molly, he'd probably have to go to her favourite fast food joint on the way home. While Tiffy couldn't help but notice that Mack had a spring in his step as he parked the car and walked through the door, but she figured he had missed her so much at work. Only to wonder why he said a quick hello to her and listened a while to the girls before he went back out again.


	5. Like throwing a steel lasso

Jonas drove by to Molly's favourite Italian restaurant and picked up Spaghetti Carbonara and seafood Tagliatelle. He hoped that these pasta dishes were enough to say "I'm sorry for ruining your weekend and making a fool out of you." If that wasn't enough, then tomorrow he'd get her her favourite dessert. He wasn't going to stop until he had her complete forgiveness. He got home and went into the kitchen. He felt the vibration of his phone. It was a text from Molly saying that she would be back late tonight. He sighed and put the bags on the side. Another way to punish him under the pretense of needing more money. He wasn't gonna eat until she came back. That would make her feel really guilty. Is that all they did now? Score points and then move on to a different game? He knew he never should have taken Molly on that course but thought it was a good way of joining a basic form of his work with his personal life. Despite the fact that they had lost, it was meant to bring them closer together, not cause his wife to seek solace at work. He looked over to the bags thinking that if she didn't come to the food it could come to her. There was nothing stopping him from going to her workplace, but he didn't want to embarrass her. His hands inched towards his car keys when he heard a knock on the door. It had to be Molly, bored stiff of pushing herself when she knew she should be here. He briskly walked through the hallway to open the door.

"Can I help you?"

"I figure you're hungry"

"Agreed, come in"

Gerhardt walked in with two litres of juice and a couple of hamburgers. Jonas knew that somehow he had found out that Molly was working late, he had probably found out before he did. He did trust his colleague but found it unsettling that Gerhardt always seemed to be one step ahead. If this ever became nasty Jonas would have to find dirt on Tiffy and knowing her, that wasn't going to be hard to find. Mack walked past Jonas and put the food and drink in the kitchen. He hadn't really come here to eat, he came here to talk and make sure his friend was ok. Mack knew that Molly was still riled over the assualt course not because, he'd surveyed her, but because he knew women. She wanted to make him suffer a little first before heart felt apologises and grand gestures of love. Jonas poured out glasses of orange juice and offered Mack a hamburger but he refused. Jonas didn't take one either. He planned to fast until Molly came back and talking to Mack would take his mind off of steaming hot fresh pasta.

"So Gerhardt, what can I do for you?"

"Just a quick visit"

"Why?"

Jonas knew that Mack wanted to talk about what Jonas had said to him in the meeting room a few hours ago. Jonas felt quite embarrased and thought that the come-on would mean that Mack would still be interested but want to pursue it some other time. Mack should never have come to the house, it was too personal The bloodshack was good as it was far from base and from their homes. Jonas wanted to make this conversation quick so decided to give him the option to talk about something else, just in case he was wrong, and just becoming too paranoid.

"Any queries about the PD or the PM?"

"No. You"

"About me giving you a signal?"

"Yep"

"I meant it but we can't talk about this here"

"When?"

"After work, We'll do target practise, and then go to Monty's. It always desolate"

Mack nodded to show that he was satisfied. Jonas was relived and Mack thanked him for the juice [even though he brought it] and promptly, Gerhardt left his building. Jonas craned his neck out the door to make sure that no-one of importance saw him leave. He felt reckless but he knew he had to at least give it a shot. But he wasn't sure how it would go. Even though he'd had a successful relationship with Molly [up until now] having one with a colleague was so different. Especially one like Mack. Secret partners were supposed to be sensitive, loving, trustworthy and compassionate. Mack was a couple of those things but most of the time, mission-wise, he emotionless and radiated this eerie calmness just before he was about to do something major. Tiffy and the kids were his life. That was why Jonas had looked for excuses to hold off for so long. In fact, the last person Jonas would have chosen to see behind Molly's back was Mack. He was a colleague, this silent kick-ass warrior, who never spilled his guts to anyone. Mack had confided in Jonas that Tiffy may have been seeing guys behind his back, but acted like he didn't care. Jonas's relationship with Molly was fine as usual and he wanted to help Mack get through this because he didn't want to see his family break up over one mistake.

They were on a mission loading rolled carpets with two sound devices into a van when casual chit-chat turned into an agony aunt seminar. Mack was calling Tiffy every name under the sun which didn't phase Jonas as long as he didn't call her by her real name. Jonas poured himself out another glass of juice as he reflected on Mack's anger that day. He even took some out on Jonas saying that Jonas was happily married and would never be able to understand having a cheater as a wife. Jonas remembered nodding his head and saying that his wife would never cheat. Mack responded by saying that his wife couldn't find anyone to cheat with. Jonas let that slur go because he didn't want to bring attention to them out on the road. When they got back to base, Mack was still spouting venom, and Jonas had a meeting with Colonel Ryan and headed out to his car. He heard his name being called and saw Mack striding towards him. Mack apologised for the comment about Molly and Jonas offered him a ride, because his truck wasn't on base. Mack was saying how muddled he was, and refused to talk it over with Tiffy. He asked Jonas if he'd like to go to the bar instead. Jonas agreed to have one drink before they both went home.

Jonas and Mack sat down at the bar, Jonas sipping a cold beer while Mack was venting his anger at being lied to. Jonas said that he was angry now, but in time he'd forgive her. He also pointed out that there was no way that Mack would leave the girls and it's not like he could leave them with his parents. Mack nodded knowing that everything Jonas said was right. They went out of the bar, and Mack thanked Jonas for the advice. Jonas never really noticed how much Mack had drunk, but Mack started reaching for the door of Jonas's car when Jonas noticed his cheeks quivering and pulled Mack away from the car. Soon after that he threw up. Jonas said to him "You've gotta go home to get what you want" Mack wiped his mouth and turned to face him. "Is that what you want?" He asked. Jonas thought that was a weird question, but Mack must have had too much licker and Jonas decided to block it out. They both got in the car when Mack was certain he felt ok and Jonas propped Mack's head up with one of Molly's files to keep him upright. Jonas stopped outside Mack's house. Jonas opened Mack's side and helped him out of the car. Mack put his arm around Jonas's shoulders to keep him steady and Jonas put his hand under Mack's shoulder and they walked to Mack's house. When Tiffy opened the door, Jonas said that Mack just needed the sofa and hell of a lot of coffee. How they handled it from there on was their business.

Ever since that moment, Mack and Jonas had been awkward around each other. Jonas thought it was because Mack felt strange about Jonas seeing him so lost and confused, but realised later the real reason for the awkwardness: they had chemistry. Chemistry that was undeniable, and unavoidable.

Jonas knew that Monty's cafe would be a great meeting place for them, the place was so unpopular, even the cockroaches went someplace else. He knew he had to see Mack in private, but needed to calm down, even thinking about him made him breathless. He was about to unwrap a burger when he heard the key turn in the lock. He went to the door opened it and gave his wife a hug.

"Is that Italian I smell?"

"I wasn't gonna eat it without you "

She kissed him on the cheek and went inside instantly forgiving him for the weekend humiliation when she saw that he'd been to her favourite take out place. She gave him some food and laid against him as they watched TV together while Jonas saved the pasta dish for tomorrow and chewed into the burger, wishing that Mack had brought fries.


	6. Stinging nettles pierce startled skin

Jonas woke up in the morning got showered and changed and headed to base the P.M day was here. He had the AOA meeting with Colonel Ryan, went over his checklist with his team and they set off with two cars for airport to meet their PT. Miss Pritchard was waiting for them. She was a tall average sized woman, with dainty fingers fantastic table manners, but a mouth like a drunken sailor. The guys knew that this mission if done right, was going to be fairly easy, physically, but knew that once this woman got agitated she would be on their asses until she reached her destination. She was like a brunette version of Tiffy, but not as pretty. She got in the car and was already complaining. By the time the guys got her to her entourage, they felt like texting the enemy to come and get her themselves. They knew they were gonna have report back Colonel Ryan first and then head to the bar. On the return journey Jonas had decided that he would go, and he'd meet the rest of the guys there. At the bar the guys couldn't help but rant about Miss Pritchard, who had made their mission that was fairly easy, seem like finding a needle in a haystack. When the guys got to bar they had complaints of their own to air.

"Miss Pritchard should be re-named Miss Bitch-yard" Said Charles.

"She said her parents were too controlling, but they probably celebrated when she left home and then moved state" Said Bob.

"Look at the newbie talking trash, I like it Bobby," Said Hector.

Mack was nodding and laughing, but was wondering what was taking him so long. He hoped that he hadn't found another excuse, or that Molly hadn't called reining him in with promises of a romantic evening in. He nearly shuddered at the thought but kept his composure. He went up to get the guys another round of drinks, by the time he had paid the bartender and was carrying the drinks Jonas was at the table. He quickly ordered a fresh juice and put it on the tray. walking over to the guys he handed them each their drinks and listened in. Jonas just gave the guys the scope of the meeting with the Colonel, and then let Charles do the talking.

"Well guys the P.M is done, so the prank is now on"

"I don't think ithe Colonel would find this funny so soon after the P.M" said Bob trying to talk him out of it.

"Bobster, this is the prime opportunity, the Colonel needs to get pranked, I was thinking of sending him flowers and massage oil with a note, and getting a girl I know to write it. Bev, is too rich to actually write these things herself, so it'll just be a little thank you note with a little flirty talk to creep him out" Said Charles.

"Well" said Jonas, "I'am absolutely shocked"

The guys all stared at him in disbelief.

"You know a girl that can write?"

The guys all laughed at that one because they had seen some of Charles's exes and some of them were too dumb to spell their own names. Charles did fight back at first, but in the end had to agree. Bob had to get back home to Kim and the kids, and Mack couldn't help but feel slightly relived. One down, two to go. Jonas stood up and said that he was going to do a few rounds of target practice and Charles and Hector immediately said that they would go too because they needed the practice. Mack glanced at Jonas and wondered how he was going to get the hounds off their scent.

"Grey you need to perfect the prank" Jonas poured on the charm, "and Hector keep tabs on him to make sure the Colonel is pleasantly surprised, not on the warpath"

Hector and Charles nodded and both left sniggering like schoolboys skipping detention. Mack smiled at Jonas, impressed by the flattery. Jonas suggested driving to Monty's but Mack had another Idea. "Let's go to target practice anyway, then at least people can say they've seen us" Jonas smiled. It seems Mack was getting more devious by the hour. They went to target practice and did their rounds in excited silence. After Jonas said that they could skip Monty's too and go to the expensive dry cleaners near the oversized hotel. He had an idea. He drove to the dry cleaners and paid the girl at the desk to give him her books on ornithology, [she was a bookworm] he put the books in his car, and got a shirt out of the back seat to wash [he'd planted it earlier] and gave it to the girl. While she went to the till and arranged the shirt at the back, Jonas recognised the hotel logo on a blazer and took one the the hotel uniforms. The place was empty, as usual and he was going to give it back. After he smuggled the uniform out, he put it at the back of the car. "Gerhardt, here's another Op for you" he said. Jonas got to the hotel and ordered a room. He'd put on cheap see-through glasses to make him look like a bird geek. He ordered a room in a quiet voice and heaved the books upstairs. He'd had a little discussion with the receptionist about the wildlife around and she looked quite sorry for him as he slowly walked up the stairs. When he got to his room he settled down, until ten minutes later he heard the expected knock on the door.

"Room service sir?"

"Please come in, sorry about the mess"

Jonas let him in, and Gerhardt quickly took off the blazer, he thought it made him look like a tool. Jonas sat on the edge of the bed and Gerhardt sat on the other end, by the pillow. If something was gonna happen, it had to happen soon because the hotel staff would be looking for that "extra staff help" and Gerhardt had to disappear. Jonas shuffled closer to Gerhardt until their hands were almost touching. Gerhardt winced as he twisted to face him. Jonas suspected he was injured and opened his shirt a little to reveal a little gash just over his beltline. Jonas looked around the room until he saw the tap for something to ease the bruising, it could become painful later on. Jonas was about to stand up, when Mack placed his arm out to stop him. "Is there anything I can do do make this easier for you boss?" He asked. That did it for Jonas. He got up and put his glasses on and started collecting his books that were not really his. Mack started to tuck his shirt into his trousers. "Where are you goin? Wait," He whispered sharply, but Jonas pretended not to hear him. Jonas got in his car and left Mack stranded in the hotel as a fraud. Mack got fully dressed and went down in the elevator a fake employee, and out of the hotel, baying for his boss's blood. This sure as hell wasn't over.

Jonas headed back to base to let off some steam. He met Hector and Charles there. They had already gone through with the prank, wrapped up the presents in fancy wrapping paper and left it on the Colonel's desks, they were talking a while about how the Colonel would react when they had to go to the training room to check resources. They would check in with him in a while. They left and Jonas was wiping the board from the P.M and was going to shred the paper's from the case file. When he heard the door open.

"Guys have you got enough rebound alerts?

He was alarmed to find Gerhardt had gotten out of the Hotel with arousing suspicion. He walked towards the door to go and find the guys but Mack blocked him.

"Boss you owe me, so sit down"

Jonas was still standing, he wanted to give as good as he got on a equal level.

"I know you're the boss, but you've got no right to do what you do"

"The reason I left is for the reason you stated, I'am your boss, If we had continued I never would be able to face you again Gerhardt, and you know it"

"I can barely face you now, you've controlled me more times than a fire drill"

"Gerhardt I'm sorry I lead you around the forest fire but-"

"lead, me around? You pushed me in!"

"Now the truth comes out, Gerhardt you think you've got all you bases covered, but underneath that fake integrity and displaced loyalty, you just a human batch of country slime"

"I wasn't slimy when you put your hand up my shirt"

"You had a wound,"

"The size of a paperclip"

"I must have been desperate"

"Go to hell"

"Speaking of hell shouldn't you be in Tiffy's bed by now?"

Jonas had to get out and didn't care if he had to hurt Mack in the process. This was going too far. Jonas sidestepped Mack and opened the door, only to be confronted by the shocked faces of Hector and Charles who had come back to give Jonas the checklist on resources and happened to hear every word.


	7. Sweaty palms can't help you pray

Jonas looked at Mack with hesitation in his eyes before saying:

"Well Gerhardt, it looks like we've been rumbled"

Mack tried to speak but his mouth was too dry.

"Guys?" Hector questioned them as he walked in the room.

"There's only one thing I can say," Said Jonas. "Gentleman, your dumbasses have been Pranked"

"What?" Said Charles.

"This is a night shift correct?, and we have offically done an all-nighter. Gerhardt, please inform your teammates of today's date"

"April 1st Sir" Said Mack quietly.

Charles looked at both guys. Then Jonas said "Gotcha" and Charles burst out laughing.

"You devious bastards, come here," He said as he gave Jonas a pat on the back.

"You too Gerhardt, you secretive son of a gun" said Charles as he ruffled Gerhardt's hair.

"You really had us going there for a minute" Said Hector.

"Yeah, we really thought we were hearing a screwed up affair, you deserve a golden globe for that performance" Said Charles.

Mack nodded and tried to laugh but really had nothing to laugh about. Jonas was on fire, like someone had lit a firecracker in his mouth. Charles said that they all should go home and talk about this tomorrow. Charles and Hector walked out. While Mack stayed behind before making sure they were really gone this time. He made sure the door was shut. "Use and diffuse, is that your OT now? He half jokingly asked. Jonas stood up and Gerhardt made an attempt to walk away, but Jonas grabbed hold of his arm. "I saved your job tonight, Me. So show me some respect" Gerhardt wrestled his arm out of Jonas's iron-like grip. "Touch me again, and I'll break your arm" Gerhardt walked away without looking back to prove that he meant his threat. Jonas sat back down and shredded the case file papers, before locking up and going home. 

When he got home Molly was on the sofa watching TV. Jonas kissed her on the cheek, and asked her how work went. "Oh you know, the usual" She said. "You?" She asked him. He decided to tell her about the prank as everyone was going to know soon anyway. Molly nodded and got her husband a drink. Being in the army meant the nothing surprised her anymore. She wasn't insecure because she knew that Jonas would never cheat on her. They had been through so much. They had raised a child together and wedding vows, married life, army life. She knew that no matter what surprises life would spring on them they would face it together. Jonas sipped his drink and watched some late-night talk show. He felt bad for treating Gerhardt the way he did but he was glad he'd backed out. Gerhardt was nothing compared to Molly. He wondered what the hell he was thinking, not only going after Gerhardt, but going at each other in the meeting room. It crossed a line. If Hector and Charles hadn't have believed his story, they both would have been chucked out faster than blood-splatered gear. Jonas needed to clear the air with Gerhardt, and since Gerhardt was too stubborn Jonas had to be the bigger man. Molly was starting to fall asleep so he woke her up and helped her get into bed and tucked her underneath the covers. He was so lucky to have someone like her, he mentally kicked himself for thinking he could make it work with someone else. After closing the bedroom door, he went downstairs and hopefully made the last late night call he would ever make to Gerhardt again.

He called his colleague hoping he wouldn't put the phone down.

"Gerhardt?"

"Hello?" Mack sounded tired and for an instant Jonas wished he hadn't called.

"It's me" Said Jonas.

"Heck, no" Said Mack. He didn't want to hear his boss's voice but couldn't stop himself from wanting to get answers. He went out of his room and crept down the stairs in the dark so that he didn't wake the kids and sat on the sofa in the living room. He really wanted to hear Jonas grovel.

"Gerhardt we have to work together, and if I said anything that offended you.....I apologise, let's make a clean slate, be colleagues, go back to better times"

Gerhardt turned over the words in his head. Did he really mean it or was he just saying it to keep him sweet and keep his mouth shut? Although he got the apology he wanted, he still wanted more, not physically of course, that was never gonna happen now. But verbally. To have Jonas call him "country slime" was like a kick in the gut. To have some you repect so much talk to you like you were garbage was uncalled for. Gerhardt was pleased that he didn't say anything scathing Jonas would have really went for him. He wanted bring up Molly so bad, she was always so in control, so focused, almost smug. It ticked Mack off. For somebody that he used to want to push him away for someone so self-rightous was so....confusing. He knew he had gorgeous Tiffy the blonde bombshell that could please him in everyway possible, so what was he doing here in the middle of night listening to this guy? He should be back up there with her. Gerhardt looked at the ceiling while Jonas finished his "lets just be friends" speech.

"So for the good of the team, are we ok?" He asked.

"Yes sir, we are, now go and get some sleep" Gerhardt told him.

Jonas turned his phone off went back upstairs so he could sleep next to his wife, while leaving Gerhardt confused and recovering on the couch before he went upstairs knowing that Tiffy would snuggle up to him when she realised he was there. He just needed to forget the past and move on. When the guys got to base, Jonas and Gerhardt weren't the only guys feeling tired. Colonel Ryan had come ready for work only to find the thank you gift from Miss Pritchard and was feeling apprehensive about how to handle it. He knew that he was going to refuse, but decided to look at the rough case file and get her email address and sent her P.A or whatever, a quick thanks, but no thanks mail. He got one back promptly, saying that they had no idea want he was talking about. He remembered he had her direct number for emergencies at the back of the file and rang her.

"Hello?"

"Miss Pritchard this is Colonel Ryan, I'm ringing about a sensitive matter that you have expressed interest in"

"Ok then Colonel spit it out" She sighed.

"Well, it seems you sent me.......personal thank you gifts and although I'm flattered I have to refuse your............advances"

"Thank you gifts? Colonel I sent you nothing, I barely know you, and if I wanted action, I can get it anywhere, so get the egocentric stick out of your ass, and erase my number from your cell"

The Colonel stopped the verbal assault and sat back in his chair. Someone who must have known how he felt about her and must have thought it was funny to freak him out and make him embarrased. Well, they picked on the wrong Colonel this time. The only guys who were on the case were Alpha team. Jonas was too busy, Gerhardt, too serious, so it had to be one of the other three, or maybe it was all of them. he'd put all of them through the ringer to find out. Still reeling from the embarrassing phone call, he promised himself he'd make them puke, beg and break to get revenge. They would need their own unit to protect them when he was finished with them.


	8. Deviator on your radar

It was a new day and Colonel Ryan was going to put his plan into action. He asked Jonas to come into his office.

"Sir"

"Blane before the N.M in Ohio, you and Gerhart will be operating from the main office on radio's. I bet you too really need a break huh?"

Jonas was surprised but couldn't disobey an order. He knew that the Colonel had been pranked but didn't know how he'd take it. He just have to wait today to find out. The Colonel told Jonas to tell Gerhardt where they would be working. Jonas braced himself for a battle but knew that he would act professional on the job.

"Gerhardt, the Colonel said we'll be working on the radio's" Said Jonas.

"K" Said Gerhardt. Nothing phased him anymore.

Jonas went into the office and sat down at a radio. Gerhardt took a seat diagonally across from him, he knew it might look strange them not sitting next to each other, but decided to risk spent the morning dispatching helicopters and giving route directions and training information while panning over landscapes from computer screens. When it was time for lunch Gerhardt got up and headed out. Jonas puzzled by the lack of talking followed him out.

"Gerthardt want lunch?"

"No"

"I'm buying this time"

Mack shook his head and walked away. It was obvious to Jonas that Gerhardt had just told him what he wanted to hear on the phone the other to shut him up. He knew that Gerhardt resented the way he had treated him. Jonas tried to put himself in Gerhardt's position. He would leave Gerhardt alone for now, but would have to talk to him soon because if Gerhardt stayed as silent as a corpse all day it would raise suspicions which could travel to Molly and Tiffy if he didn't handle this now. He headed outside to see where Gerhardt was, but couldn't find him, that was until his phone rang.

"Blane"

"Sir come to the rookie's training course" said Gerhardt as he put the phone down.

Jonas followed Gerhardt's instructions and went out around the fieldway to the the course. He was surprised as he marched up to Gerhardt and stood less than a meter away from him. He was shocked when he saw the rest of his team, Bob Charles and Hector on the training course being trained by new recruits. It was not a pretty sight. Bob was all over the place but trying to follow orders. Charles was climbing poles and crawling under nets with abandon. Hector was taking part, but Jonas could see that he was getting tired. Each of the guys had noticed that Jonas and Gerhardt were standing there, but knew that they couldn't talk to them. Jonas realised that they had been there for quite a while and decided to challenge the Colonel to see what he was playing at. Gerhardt walked away. Whatever the Colonel was doing, he just knew he had to stay out of it. After lunch, Jonas and Gerhardt went back to work in the office. It was a change from active duty, but it was just as important. Soliders needed assistance directions and resources and the office provided them with that. It was coming near to the end of the working day and Jonas went to the meeting room to see all the guys doing paperwork. Jonas was getting more confused by the minute and told Gerhardt that he was going to see the Colonel. He met him in his office.

"Sir"

"Yes Sergeant"

"Training, paper-pushing?"

"That's not your problem"

"They're my team"

"Who did it?

"Did what?

"Sergeant, come on your team's prank will cost them dearly. We know none of them will turn so I've got months of health and safety papers for them to sort out"

"Why?"

"Cause they've got off on making me look like a fool, and you know what I'm talking about, so do yourself a favour and go home"

Jonas walked out knowing that the prank hadn't gone too well. He knew the Colonel was going to swamp them in papers until one of them admitted something. As their leader, he felt an obligation to help them. He went to Gerhardt to gain his assistance to throw guilt on to someone or something else. He approached Gerhardt hesistantly.

"Gerhardt we have to work together, the Colonel won't stop until he breaks them. We need to shine the spotlight on a person in Miss Pritchard's camp to set the focus on them, what do you say?"

"I'm goin" Said Gerhardt.

Jonas walked towards him. Then needed a plan and Jonas had men that needed help.

"Wait"

Gerhardt walked off without saying a word. Jonas went back to the meeting room and got the file the focused on Miss Pritchard's entourage and looked for someone that could be a target. He found the name of a slim diva-like girl who was sacked by Miss Pritchard a week ago and might be possibly looking for revenge. He photocopied the paper and made sure the Colonel was out before putting the paper on his desk. His job was done and most people had gone home. He nodded a reassuring "bye" to the guys as they were doing their paperwork as he went out the building. When he got home, he sat down for some well earned TV. Molly hadn't got back yet. He was just wondering whether to get a cold drink or a hot one when the door opened. It was his wife.

"Hey babe"

"Hi Jonas, get up and get changed"

"Why?"

"We're going out to dinner"

Jonas nodded as got changed into a formal suit. Molly got a shower and freshened up. She came out looking great. They got into their car and Jonas asked for some details. He asked where they were going and Molly said they were going to the small restaurant on Rysdale road. Molly said that it might not be his thing, but Jonas said it was ok. As they stepped in the restaurant Jonas said that as long as he was alone with Molly it didn't matter were they were. He was surprised by Molly's reply.

"Hun we aren't alone"

Jonas looked up and around to see at a not too distant table were people he didn't really want to see. Tiffy and Gerhardt. Jonas began whispering to his wife as the waiter took them to their table.

"How did this happen?" He asked.

"Well" Molly Said, "Mack came back when Tiffy was on the phone with me. Said that you were on your way home too, and she invited us out. But don't worry we'll pay halves."

Jonas breathed deeply as they both went over and hugged Tiffy who looked beautiful in a dress and said a friendly hello to Mack. They didn't bother with a starter and just had a main course. The girls chatted about work and the kids while Jonas talked about imaginary files at work, just to chip in. When dinner was over, as a thank you Molly invited them over for a drink. Tiffy agreed, and they both drove over to the house. Tiffy sat down to talk Molly about an argument with a buyer at work while Jonas and Mack were sipping coffee in the kitchen. Jonas put his coffee cup down and walked outside, hoping that Mack would follow him out. He stared at the cars and hoped Tiffy and her husband would be leaving soon. He felt footsteps behind him and turned around, He was relived when he saw Gerhardt. He knew that he could get this friendship back on track, so he asked him the question he'd been thinking of all day.

"Gerhardt why did you refuse to help the guys?"

"I went home"

"Yes but you never let your team down"

"You did"

Gerhardt decided that he needed to keep his mouth shut. But Jonas needed to realise that he couldn't have it both ways. He couldn't treat Gerhardt like dirt one minute and then his best buddy the next. If Jonas really wanted this friendship he wuold have to work damn hard to get it. If the team were in physical danger, Gerhardt would be up to the base like a rat up a drainpipe, but the Colonel was making them do drills and paperwork. In the past week Gerhardt had been through worse. Tiffy and Molly turned the hallway light on and opened the door to find the guys already outside. They said goodnight to each other and Molly closed the door as Tiffy and her husband drove off. The next day Molly found Tiffy's cardigan and decided to drop it off on the way home from work. Molly and Tiffy got talking in the kitchen and Molly noticed the tissue paper around the air freshener socket. She removed it and found a metal clip attached to it. She asked Tiffy if the air freshener was working and Tiffy said it hadn't even though it was new. Molly recommended getting it fixed for her and Tiffy agreed she didn't care as long as it was free. Molly took the air freshener to an army repair shop instead of an electrical store. The store guy turned it around in his hands as he checked it out.

"Well Ma'am I'm pretty sure it's a bug, but leave it with me and I can disable it for you later"

"Can you do it now please?" Molly asked.

She needed answers to the questions in her head. The shop assistant looked at her from under his cap. Molly wasn't his type normally, but she had a soft gentle voice and this commanding presence about her. To please her he got the screwdriver and opened the air freshener up and reached through the wires and got the device. He looked at Molly as a small smile crept across her lips. If he played his cards right, maybe he could see that smile again-in his apartment. He had this things about army wives, and even though he'd heard that Tiffy was as easy as a bicycle ride, this one was a challenge. He knew he had to take it slowly. He glanced at her, hoping that she hadn't detected his signals yet. Molly was glad she was right, but before she let her ideas run away with her, she would have to go to Jonas with this information so he could show her the right way to handle this.

"Is there anything else I can do for ya ma'am?" The store guy asked as her passed her back the air freshener with the bug. He hesistated as he handed it over. "Thanks, but no thanks" said Molly not realising this guy was offering another type of service as she put the air freshener in her bag. The store guy straightened up and said what he said to all his favourite customers.

"If you need anything, I'll give you a discount"

"Yeah right" Said Molly thinking that he probably wanted her to spread the word to get more customers.

"I'll see you around sometime Miss......"

"I doubt it Sir, Goodbye" Molly said as she strode out the door back to her husband.

"The store guy watched her walk out, determined that if she wasn't gonna come back into his life, then he was going to have to find a way to sneak into hers. She was a woman of the Army and even though she had a ring on her finger it didn't matter, she forget about that useless trinket by the time he was finished with her.


	9. Meet and greet to seek you weak

Molly shook her head as she walked out the store. She wasn't going to become a mouth piece for a store so they could get money. She walked over to her car ready to tell her husband the news. When she got home Jonas wasn't back so she got changed and made herself something to eat. By time that she had done that, her husband was back. She reached for the air freshener in her bag to sohw her husband how intuative she was.

" Hi Hun," Said Jonas as he came in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi Babe, I need to talk you I've found something"

"What?"

Molly showed him the air freshener. He looked it over.

"Where did you find it?"

That's the strange thing, said Molly. "I found it at Tiffy's house" She noticed Jonas's eyes widen. "I think Mack's been bugging their house because he's worried Tiffy's doing things she shouldn't" Jonas said that Molly couldn't blame Mack for being suspicious. "Should I tell her?" Molly asked Jonas hoping that she could go and tell Tiffy her discovery. But she was disappointed by her husband's answer. "No, leave this with me" "But Tiffy has a right to know" She tried to argue with him but Jonas wasn't having any of it. "I'll settle it, talk to Mack, Molly don't interfere" He made her promise that she wouldn't breathe a word to her friend and she reluctantly agreed, but only if he laid down the law today with his colleague. He rang Mack, but he wasn't answering his phone. It was about time that Jonas took Gerhardt out for a walk. It would be good for people to see them socialising together, to make them believe that everything was normal between them. He walked up to Gerhardt's place and fortunately, Gerhardt answered the door. He was dressed in sweats, but looked alert. "Lucky I caught you going out?" Jonas asked. "Yeah" Gerhardt said as he checked he had his keys and bypassed Jonas closing his door. Gerhardt was walking quite fast and Jonas nearly had to run to keep up with him. The walked a little way down the street, until Jonas hit him with the news.

"Molly found a bug at your place" Gerhardt stopped in his tracks. "Which one?" He asked. "The air freshener" Jonas replied. How did she know it was bugged? "She took it to the army repair store" Gerhardt shook his head. Molly thought she was so clever but he was going to prove her wrong. Jonas and his wife deserved each other. They were both full of hot air. Gerhardt asked Jonas why she thought he had put it there. "She thinks you're spying on Tiffy" "Who is she MI5?" Gerhardt asked. Jonas told Gerhardt that he shouldn't talk about his wife that way and Gerhardt was silent. They walked a while until they came to a nearby cafe. Gerhardt ordered water while Jonas ordered a coffee. Jonas was trying to find the words to say that Gerhardt needed to calm down and disable all the bugs. "Gerhardt, lock all the light off in the house, you'll attract attention" "No" Gerhardt answered, taking sips of his water. It was ok for Jonas. Molly had her flaws, but unfaithfulness wasn't one of them. He couldn't disable of of them, Tiffy still needed monitoring, and he had information that he needed to obtain, on everyone, including the man sitting across from him. Jonas knew that he couldn't convince Gerhardt to stop keeping tabs on his wife, he was the king of his castle, and Jonas couldn't invade it. So he changed the subject. "Heard anything from the guys? Jonas asked. "Text from Charles, you?" "Nothing" Jonas grudgingly admitted. He was put out of joint that none of the guys had contacted him, but probably thought that they didn't want to show weakness to him.

Jonas looked for reassurance from his number two. "Do you think they're ok?" he asked him. "Yeah" Gerhardt said not willing to give it to him yet. Jonas began talking about the radio job hoping that Gerhardt would comment on how he was handling it. But to his surprise Gerthardt stood up ready to go out and train instead. Jonas Stood up and paid for the drinks at the counter. Gerhardt left and Jonas decided to go back home to Molly to tell her that everything was fine, just to put her mind at ease. When he got home, Molly was in the shower. He waited for her to come out before he told her the outcome of his and Gerhardt little chat. "It's over Mol, he was suprised you took it to an army store. Good detective work baby" Molly was still suspicious but for her husband's sake she let it go-for now. She went quickly to the store to get that fruit yoghurt that took her mind off things when she was stressed.

"That will be $6.98 Please Ma'am, thanks, "Thanks Randy" said the woman. Randy nodded his head and watched her ass as she walked off. "No way" he thought too fat. He knew he had to find That woman. But all he knew was that she was in the army and she was married. He needed to get more information. He thought that she had to be in the local area, even though she came here by car. A woman wouldn't drive far to get an air freshner checked out. He figured he needed to set a web for her so that when unguarded, he could come crawling out. He emailed Sandra- one of his customers that her china made lamp was fixed. When she came over, they talked and he put the lamp in the trunk accidently dropping the box. When he bent down to get it, he put the tracking device under the car. He got on his computer and found that she lived on a nice peaceful street, where everybody knew their neighbour. She had to be there somewhere. After work he took a little tour around sandra's area, when he nearly bumped into the car in front of him heading out. "For god sake!" He shouted. He cursed under his breath until he saw the driver. There was no car behind him so he got out and tapped her window "Hello Ma'am, fancy seeing you here" Molly stuck her head out, and promised herself she wouldn't give him information. "Thanks again for helping me out with that thing" She said cautiously. He needed to find out more about her, and her name would be nice. "Ma'am I think you forgot you receipt, are you Mary?" "No I'm Molly" said Molly instantly regretting it as Randy hid a smile. "Well I'm Randy, it's a pleasure to met you" He held his hand out and she shook it quickly.

Molly guessed from the way he looked at her that he might be making fun of her in some way. This guy was younger than her and probably had seen Tiffy and wanted her number or something. Molly wasn't going to play his game, or anyone else's. She thought that he had probably been eyeing Tiffy for sometime and had just driven over to see her. He was trying to get to Tiffy through her and judging by that strong southern accent, wasn't going to take any prisoners. Molly thought he had made a big mistake coming here, but didn't say it. She would do whatever it took to protect her friend, and her marriage.

"Well bye Randy, if that is your real name" She overtook his car and drove off. Randy got back into his car and gripped his hands on the wheel before starting his car. She was smarter than he first took her for. She could have thrown that last comment out to psyche him out and despite himself it did, because even though eveyone knew him as Randy in all honestly he really wasn't.


	10. Beat yourself up, I won't stop you

He wasn't on the run or anything, It's just that his name was so rare that people made fun of him for it so many times that it made him feel uncomfortable. So to fit in he just called himself by another name and he'd moved around so he didn't have to handle any explainations. He drove off with her face still in his mind. he watched TVfor a while before retiring to bed and fell into an unrelaxing sleep.

Randy got up out of bed. The urge was too strong and he reached for his car keys to capture her in the night. Molly was up wating for him. He knocked on the door and she crept out closing the door and sitting in the back seat. Knowing that he was glancing at her in the rear view mirror, she smiled at him wickedly. Randy prayed that he didn't get a ticket as he sped back to his place. When they got there he went into the living room to check that the TV was off and she followed him. The kissed as she sat in his lap and his hand reached for her trouser zip, but she pushed him away and undid his shirt and lifted up his T-shirt. They kissed frantically while he tried skim down her stomach to take off her trousers but the alarm clock went off and he was about to chuck it across the room until Randy realised that alarm clock was real and he woke up to turn it off.

He really needed to stop dreaming about having relations with his latest crushes. It just made him feel tired and deserted in the morning. He wanted Molly next to him, to challenge him the way she did in the car. His hand patted his stubble as he asked himself if he needed a shave but thought better of it as he put his overalls on and went to work. Randy wasn't the only guy that had had a restless night. Charles Hector and Bob came into the meeting room and Jonas noticed that they flinched as they took their bags off. Jonas and Gerhardt couldn't help feel sorry for them as they got ready to complete another batch of paperwork. Just three more days then it was over. Fortunately the Colonel had gotten a colleague to tell them that they had the morning off to recap on work and the N.M next week. The guys were obviously tired and Jonas tried to be light-hearted to keep the peace but it didn't work.

"Morning guys", Said Jonas. "Now we need to discuss the N.M for next week"

"We finally get to speak" Said Hector.

"Sir no paperwork please" Said Bob.

"We need to concentrate gentlemen. This is going to be hard graft. Now, here are the location maps"

"We been through that. If I seem tired, blame the Colonel for busting my ass over cargo nets and health slips" Said Charles.

"Guys have sympathy for me" Said Bob with a whiney tone to his voice. "I got punished and I wasn't even there when you pulled it."

"Well excuse us for trying to have a little fun around here" Charles snapped back at him.

Jonas had to order them to be quiet to get them focused and Gerhardt just stared at his papers thinking that Jonas could handle this on his own and Jonas realised that, but was getting frustrated all the same. Sooner or later Gerhardt would be a leader and would have to take responsibility at some point, and now was as good a time as any to start. They talked some more about there aims and objectives until it was lunch and the guys grumbled as Jonas and Gerhardt went out while they got more water and went back downstairs to do more paper work. Hector Charles and Bob were bored stiff. Charles and Hector did apologise to Bob taking the flack for them, and even though they felt so sorry for themselves the apology wasn't exactly heartfelt, but Bob kindly accept it anyway. Jonas and Gerhardt talked a little while they worked but Jonas knew that he was going to be standoffish about being found out by his wife about the bug. Jonas would just have to wait until Gerhardt felt comfortable around him again. Right now Gerhardt felt undermined and Jonas had decided to let the waters settle so that he wouldn't feel pressurised.

Randy was just about to finish for lunch when he saw Tiffy outside. Tiffy was an army wife and could have infomation about Molly. He had heard about her and wondered how he could make her trust him as he walked out of his store. To both of their surprises she dropped a carrier bag and he sprinted over to help her. She looked up and thanked him.

"No problem Ma'am" He said.

"Don't call me that, it makes me feel old" She smiled back at him.

"Sorry, do you need a ride?" He asked.

"I don't want to bother you"

"It's not bother, I'm on my break"

Tiffy didn't know him but he seemed friendly and she wasn't far from home anyway. She got in his car and felt a spark between them. He asked her about family and she gave him the usual answers that she would give anyone. They got to her place and she thanked her lucky stars that her husband wasn't on one of her surprise visits. Randy opened the car door and Tiffy thanked him again and he started asking her about how it was to be an army wife. She was nodding and laughing at his corny jokes. When Molly came out and saw Tiffy alarm bells started ringing when she noticed Randy. She felt at that moment that she was right. He was after Tiffy. Randy smiled as he thought he saw a glint of jealousy in her eyes and ignored the need to get her alone. Molly ignored Randy and he got in his car as Molly marched up to Tiffy for some answers, but Tiffy wasn't in the mood and started walking to her house.

"Tiffy come here" Said Molly

"Molly I'm not a puppy" Tiffy said.

"What does he want?"

"He just helped me out"

"Tiffy be careful" Molly said worryingly.

"Molly I'm not doing anything" Tiffy tried to reassure her

"Just keep it that way" Molly said.

Tiffy frowned. She knew Molly was looking out for her but she wasn't a child and it wasn't her fault that men found her attractive. She took care of herself, so men's reactions couldn't be helped. She wondered if Molly was feeling jealous as she brought her shopping in and unpacked it. Molly went back to work unable to concentrate with that creep Randy as the back of her mind. It was bad enough that Tiffy was being monitored in her own home without her knowledge, but outside too? She had to protect Tiffy and decided to do a little surveillance after work before going ahead with her plan. She called Jonas and told him she was going to be late tonight and after work drove over to the store. Randy was locking up so she took it as an opportunity to follow him home. She waited half an hour before making her move. With an angry fist, she knocked on the door. Randy opened it confused and shocked to see her.

"Hello, I don't know if you remember me, I'm-"

"Molly please come in" Randy said as he widened the door. She stepped in and he lead her to the living room and montioned for her to sit down but she calmly refused.

"I'm here about Tiffy"

"I gather" He said slowly.

"Stay away from her, she's married"

"Molly admit it your jealous"

"I just don't want you to destroy her marriage for fun"

She turned to leave but he decided to turn nasty to goad her into making her stay.

"Your jealous because she's young and pretty blonde and sexy and you're none of that"

"Goodbye Randy" Molly said as she walked away. Randy called her name and grabbed her arm when she didn't respond.

"Get off me" She ordered.

He did as he was told and said "You've got nothing to worry about, Tiffy's not my target"

Molly faced him and said: "I don't know you, but know guys like you. Going after army wives while their husbands are gone. Women who are vulnerable but in control because you're not confident that you alone can make someone happy. You just need to grow up"

"Darlin' I have"

"By stalking Tiffy"

"Molly how dumb do you think I'am? You followed me from work and stalled at my house before you came in. Now whose stalking who?"

"I'm not listening to this, have a nice life"

"Oh no sweetheart, you're gonna listen to me because you came here. I don't want Tiffy I'd rather have you"

Molly looked at him and was about to laugh, but saw the nervous look in his eyes as he realised he was telling the truth.

"Me?" She said totally shocked.

"Yeah" He said sheepishly.

"He sat down and Molly stepped back into the living room.

"Im not your type" Said Molly, knowing she was right.

"Not usually but you are something"

"I'm also a lot older that you, try someone else"

"I thought about you last night"

"I'm not going to be flattered if it's thoughts about setting me on fire"

"No, it was nice"

I've gotta go said Molly as she went out of the living room and let herself out, feeling slightly sorry for him.

"Take care" Randy said as he watched Molly go with a pang of regret. He shouldn't have been so harsh with her even though she handled it well. Next time he was going to be a gentleman and convinced himself that there was going to be a next time because they complemented each other. Now he just needed to find out where she lived.


	11. scarab sand scorcher

Molly slammed the door shut to release her anger when she got home. She wouldn't tell Jonas about her little visit to Randy's place. It would just cause more problems. She blocked him out as she got a shower and watched TV. So much for protecting Tiffy. She was shocked when she realised his real motives. She'd been way off the mark. This wasn't even about her. But now she was certain she was never going to see him again so she could brush his awful comments aside. Luckily she had enough self esteem to know that what he said wasn't true, but it still hurt her all the same. By time Jonas had got home she was on her second tub of cookie dough ice cream.

"Hi"

"Hey how was work?"

"Ok"

"Are you sure honey?"

Jonas went into the kitchen and looked in the bin. He saw the empty rub of Ice cream and knew that Molly was in one of "those" moods. He sat down on the sofa and asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing"

"Honey you're on your second tub"

Molly turned to face him and he put his arm around her, and she felt safe enough to tell him some of what went on today but didn't tell him where it took place.

"These two guys were at the grocery store, and were talking about women and they saw me coming and I fell right in their trap"

"What did they say?" Asked her husband.

"Kids stuff"

"You'll be ok, come here" He put his arm on her shoulder and in response she put her head on his chest and breathed deeply. Jonas was going to have a little family time and something to eat and them go to bed. He had the N.M in Ohio the next day and had to be at the base early to collect papers and present docs. Molly laid against him and tried to forget Randy's words. Jonas realised that words could be hurtful and after he comforted Molly decided to phone Gerhardt. Gerhardt didn't want to pick up, but because there was the N.M tomorrow, he didn't feel like he could ignore it. If he didn't have the mission tomorrow we would have carried on watching TV.

"Boss"

"Gerhardt. This isn't about tommorrow"

"See, ya then"

"Gerhardt wait, I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for the things I've said. I Take full responsibility, I led you on, I really do apologise"

"What's brought this on?"

"I'm just thinking"

"This mission's covered"

"I know but are we?

"What?"

"Gerhardt, are we comrades?"

"Trust me" Gerhardt said as he put the phone down. and wondered what Jonas's game was. He went outside and jogged for an hour, then did weights. He surprised himself when he passed Jonas's house and stopped. With hesistation he walked up the driveway to his door. Molly went up and opened it.

"Hi Mack"

"Molly" He nodded and faked a smile. He knew that she was more troubled than she was worth.

Molly called Jonas and he came down the stairs.

"I'm trainin' wanna come?"

"Sure"

Molly walked away as Jonas got his keys and went out the door. Jonas and Gerhardt walked side by side Gerhardt plucked up the courage to ask him something without feeling the anger he did back on that day.

"Why leave the hotel?"

Jonas answered him honestly. "I freaked out"

Gerhardt nodded Jonas said: "Everything you said about me that day was right"

"No"

"Yeah it was"

Jonas said that he had to get back and Gerhardt nodded and walked Jonas walked back to the house, He jogged some more and went back into the garage to do press ups and squats until his kness were weak and his stomach spasmed. He drowsily went into the house and sat down on the sofa. Tiffy immediately started complaining as the house began to stink of sweat.

"Honey take a shower ok?"

Mack took a deep breath got up and went upstairs. He laid on the bed and stopped trying to think. Jonas was acting the way he used to be, and it got his guard up. He didn't know how to react. He twirled his wedding ring around his fingers and wondered if their bond would be back to normal after the N.M. As much as he hated to admit it, he wanted it back.


	12. Crossing The Line

Mack was back on his game. The N.M in Ohio was approaching and he told himself that he was excited because of the thrill that a P.T gave him, but really it was because he'd be side by side with Jonas for the next couple of days. They had a target there that was living under an alias, but they had a photo and Grey was sure that their hideout was a great place to catch this guy. This was supposed to be an easy kill, no complications, a simple "hit and run" as they say. They were going to kill him, then put him an notorious crime spot and head back. The guys shared two rooms. Jonas wanted to share with Hector, but Mack made it clear that they were staying in the same room and Hector didn't agrue and shared with Grey and brown. Jonas was a little annoyed at his number two, he liked decisions his way and didn't want Gerhardt ruining plans because of a personal vendetta. Jonas put what little belongings he had, on his bed.

"Gerhardt we had other arrangements"

"I changed them, got a problem with that boss?" Gerhardt asked.

"Yes, your insolence" Jonas replied. "You want to fight like cat and dog we do that in our spare time, not work-time, you understand?"

"Boss I'm prepared, for the N.M, just make sure tomorrow night, you can say the same" Gerhardt went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. It was difficult being so tough when he needed comfort, but he needed to prove to Blane that he didn't need him, not yet anyway. The next night they found their target and Gerhardt was given permission to do the job. His palms were sweaty, even though he had gloves on. He couldn't screw this up, the team were depending on him, especially the boss...he aimed but missed by what looked like an inch. Jonas knew he had to give Gerhardt a verbal ass whooping, but secretly, he was pleased that he had, then he could give the shot to Grey. Ever since "Bloodshack" Gerhardt had been full of resentment and Jonas suspected that he was getting too confident, trying to show the team who was really top of the pack. Now he'd failed, and when the rest of the team came back, Jonas sternly gave him a warning.

"What happened Gerhardt?" Jonas asked crossing his arms, but loving every minute of this.

"Boss I'll try again..." Gerhardt began.

"Solider you know with hits or misses there are no second chances, Grey buckle up and get ready, it's on you" Grey nodded his head and looked at Gerhardt. It must have been weird to fail like that and the rest of the team were confused. Gerhardt was usually a fantastic shot. They rescheduled and to everyone's relief Grey got the job done. After leaving the body strategically placed they headed back to base. Gerhardt remained silent and the rest of the guys knew they couldn't talk to him when he was in one of "those" moods. After the rest of the guys had changed and were out the door, Jonas looked out through the window and couldn't see Gerhardt. He went to the changing room. Gerhardt was there, sitting on the bench, feeling sorry for himself. Jonas went over to him and sat down.

"Gerhardt, don't be too mad at yourself" Jonas advised, but didn't expect his response.

"I'm not mad at me, I'm mad at you"

"You know I couldn't have given you that shot after your mistake" Blane said.

"I don't mean that. Boss, I'm not gonna bullshit you. I want you, bottom line, that's why I missed, I can't focus, and it's pissing me off" Jonas leaned back. He felt the same way, but everytime they got close, it freaked them both out. Jonas told Gerhardt to come out when he was changed and went he did, they both went upstairs to an office that Jonas had the keys to. Not many guys were there anyway, it was getting late and the Colonel wasn't even in the state. Jonas wanted to make it clear to Gerhardt that he wanted this, but he knew it was gonna be awkward. Gerhardt didn't give a shit about the embarrassment, he just wanted it to happen. They walked in the office and Gerhardt took his shirt off after Jonas shut the door and locked it.

"You've just put that back on" Jonas reminded him.

"Get over here" Gerhardt asked him in a whisper and before Jonas knew it, they were making out on the floor, Gerhardt pleased to have some type of control over the boss. Jonas overtook him and pinned him to the floor with force. Gerhardt gave him a wary nod.

"Remember Sir, I'am not the enemy" He said as he winked. Jonas responded by lifting Gerhardt's shirt up as he lay on the floor and kissed his chest, as he went lower, Gerhardt held his breath in, stretching his skin to make Blane's kisses more prominent. All those underwater exercises weren't a complete waste. Jonas did feel guilty as he undid Gerhardt's trousers, but he couldn't help himself. He had Molly and his daughter, he was happy family man, he couldn't complain about anything, but Gerhardt was different, he was an unstoppable, a loyal quiet guy that had the ferocity of a caged animal, and as much as Blane tried to tell himself that he just liked that on a professional level, the truth was he found Gerhardt's qualities extemely seductive. He just didn't want "that" he wanted him, and Gerhardt could feel that want with every stroke of Blane's tongue against his sweat plastered body. After Blane was finished, they both got up and straightened their clothes out. Jonas left first, Gehardt left shortly after.

He got home with a spring in his step and didn't even want to take a shower, but he had to. He knew he'd just seen Blane but he wanted to see him again, to thank him for the tricks he pulled that nearly made his eyes roll back into his sockets. Not even Tiffy had done that, and considering the amount of guys she'd screwed behind his back, she'd apparently had plenty of practice. He got out of the shower roughly drying himself when he heard his cell and assumed it was his boss. "Gerhardt" He answered.

"Hi Mack it's Molly"

"Hi..." Mack said, a little confused.

"Jonas told me not to do this, but...I wanted to ask you... what the hell you were thinking?" Gerhardt squinted. She was clever, but not psychic. Gerhardt clenched the phone in his hand, and told himself to calm down.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Bugging your own home, the airfreshener? I think Tiffy needs to know what your doing, as an army wife..." Gerhardt was getting pissed off by the minute. Yeah, he'd fooled around with her husband tonight, but could you blame Blane? Having Molly to come home to every night. Gerhardt decided to clean this up abruptly.

"All due respect Molly, what I do, in my home, is none of your Goddamn business. Goodnight" Gerhardt turned the phone off and began to put some slacks on, that is until Tiffy walked through the door and started taking them off. Molly was disturbed at how rude Mack was and decided to enlist her husband's help and loyalty as he walked through the door. Mack had mouthed off to the wrong army wife, that's for sure, and she was determined to get back at him, unaware that Gerhardt was more than ready to turn up the heat.


End file.
